


Super M Slut Shots

by GayGirlsSpaceWolf



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boypussy, Breeding, Bunnies, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cuntboy, Dog sex, Dominance, Dominatrix, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Orgasm, Fucked into submission, Gay Sex, Goddesses, Gods, Incest, Knotting, Lingerie, Mother Nature - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bunny, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Pussyboy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex as animals, Sex during Childbirth, Sexy Doctors, Sexy Nurses, Soft sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink, Wolves, beastiality, boycunt, breeding during birth, breeding during labor, bunny hybrid, cum, gender swap, graphic birth, knotting during child birth, knotting during labor, pregnant human, sex during labor, sext goddess, slick, wolf god, wolf gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGirlsSpaceWolf/pseuds/GayGirlsSpaceWolf
Summary: Super M fucking and getting fucked by each and other and some special guests (jeno, ruby, and mongryong)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Super M Slut Shots

**Author's Note:**

> They are very horny

Taemin is a wolf, she wanders about the forest in search of anyone to fuck her needy cunt. She stumbles on the den of Baekhyun a very handsome male wolf. She waks in and then over to him licking at his cock sheath. Baekhyun wakes up and growls "What are you doing here sweetie?" he stands up and circles her. "I n-need your cock Baekie" he gets behind her putting his paws on her back. "You ready slut?" she nods and he trusts into her "you want more of my puppies you little bitch?" she whines and nods. He starts thrusting which cause her to feel weak, she lays down and he moves to match her level. "Fucking slut can't even stand when daddy fucks you huh?" Taemin lays there not able to respond. "Poor slut" he fucks into her even harder about to knot "hope you're ready babe". She wiggles a bit just before he cums inside her. "Mnnn babe you look so pretty with my knot in you" she pushes herself back against him and moans. A little while later he pulls out a sea of cum flowing out with it. "Bet you'll have my pups again you little slut". he walks back to where he was before going back to sleep. She heads home in a few hours when she can walk again.


End file.
